Persona 4 Abridged Episode 5
Persona 4 Abridged Episode 05 is the fifth episode of the P4A series and it is centered around Kou Ichijo and Ai Ebihara. Episode Summary With Yukiko rescued, Chie decides to sign Yu up for the high school Basket Ball club where he is introduced to some interesting characters. Cast (In order of appearance) Major Characters *Igor: SlowkingCole *Margaret: IHateToBeThatGuyBut *Chie Satonaka: Linkzeldi *Yosuke Hanamura: Kurohei *Yu Narukami: Stapledlimbs *Kou Ichijo: Bonez180 *Daisuke Nagase: Trans-spam *Ai Ebihara: CarryingStarlightInHerWake *Ryotaro Dojima: Corgi *Tohru Adachi: Satellarma *Nanako Dojima: TechnoVA *Kinshiro Morooka: SlowkingCole *Teddie: Cole SlowkingCole *Aika Nakamura: Uppedalevel *Yukiko Amagi: IHateToBeThatGuyBut Nameless Extras *B-Ball Playa Playa: Sagerr *Hoop Dawg: Stapledlimbs *Foreign Guy: SlowkingCole *Swag Basket: Corgi *School Announcer: SlowkingCole *Gossiping Student: Sagerr *Annoyed Student: timaeusCreamsicle Music Credits *(0:00 – 0:22) “The Poem for Everyone’s Souls” – Shoji Meguro *(0:22 – 0:26) “P4A Theme Kou/Ai Version” – SlowkingCole, Stapledlimbs, Bonez180, CarryingStarlightInHerWake *(0:26 – 0:38) “7 AM” – Kenta Nagata *(0:38 – 0:44) “Undertow” – The 51 Cards *(00:50 – 00:57) “9 AM” – Kenta Nagata *(1:00 – 1:08) “Nioi” – SAKEROCK *(1:15 – 1:25) “Nook ‘N’ Go” – Toru Minegishi *(1:49 – 2:16) “Fun” - オムニバス *(2:25 – 2:49) “Like a dream come true” – Shoji Meguro *(3:07 - 3:11) "Polonian Mall" - Shoji Meguro *(3:43 – 3:48) “ZONE TIME” – Shoji Meguro *(3:58 - 4:07) "you know I should be leaving soon" - American Football *(4:09 - 4:19) "マヨナカ横断ミラクルクイズ" - Shoji Meguro *(4:25 – 4:29) “fucking montage” – SlowkingCole *(4:29 – 4:30) “Iwatodai Station” – Shoji Meguro *(4:34 – 4:38) “Pursuing My True Self” – Shoji Meguro *(4:41 – 4:49) “Theme of Junes” – Ryota Kozuka *(4:50 – 5:04) “Theme of Junes” – Ryota Kozuka *(5:06 – 5:08) “What!” – Shinobu Tanaka *(5:13 - 5:18) "tekno gunsou" - Sgt. Frog OST *(5:56 – 6:38) “Deep Breath Deep Breath" - Shoji Meguro *(6:35 – 6:47) “Brother My Brother” – Blessid Union of Souls *(6:48 – 7:19) “Brother My Brother” – Blessid Union of Souls *(7:23 – 7:32) “SMILE” – Shoji Meguro *(8:06 – 8:29) – “Brother My Brother” – Blessid Union of Souls Development Notes The episode was written on 7/24/13 with a brainstorming session a few days prior with just SlowkingCole and Bonez180. Recording and editing took the longest out of any episode due to school taking priority. Editing didn’t make much progress until December, and the majority of the episode was edited in early January. *SlowkingCole’s lines 7/31/13, 1/5/14 and 1/8/14 *Kurohei’s lines 8/3/13 (redone on 11/18/13 and 12/29/13) *Stapledlimbs’ lines 8/4/13 (and 1/19/14) *IHateToBeThatGuyBut’s lines 8/16/13 *Linkzeldi’s lines 9/21/13 (redone on 11/17/13) *Trans-Spam’s lines 11/12/13 *Satellarma’s lines 11/15/13 and 1/5/14 *CarryingStarlightInHerWake’s lines 12/23/13 *Sagerr’s lines 12/29/13 *TechnoVA’s lines 12/29/13 *timaeusCreamsicle’s lines 12/30/13 *Corgi’s lines 1/1/14 *Uppedalevel’s lines 1/9/14 Opening/Ending Credits *The opening credits were by Bonez180 and CarryingStarlightInHerWake as Kou Ichijo and Ai Ebihara respectively. *The ending credits were Brother My Brother which was also the song used during the climactic scene of the episode. Post-Credits *Yukiko makes it back to school safe and sound. *Adachi wakes up in Dojima's car. Trivia *This episode is the first episode where Nanako’s voice actor, TechnoVA, has her name in the credits changed from TheTechnologistTumbles. *This episode is also the first episode where Kanji’s voice actor, Trans-spam has his name in the credits changed from MASTERSWORD009. *This episode also introduces three new voice actors. CarryingStarlightInHerWake, Uppedalevel and Sagerr. Category:Persona 4 Abridged Category:P4A Episodes